The present invention relates to a subframe for a motor vehicle, in particular in a rear axle of a motor vehicle.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A U-shaped stabilizer bar mounted in a motor vehicle acts on the right side wheel suspension of a motor vehicle. This avoids greater lateral inclinations of the vehicle body when driving through curves. It is also known to integrate such a stabilizer bar in an active chassis control in which the stabilizer or a stabilizer part can be impinged with a torsion moment. In this way the vehicle level and/or pitch and roll movements of the vehicle can be compensated.
It would be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved subframe for a motor vehicle in which the stabilizer is arranged in a space saving manner.